1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical wind instrument keys and more particularly to a key attachment for saxophones having an articulated C-sharp key.
2. General Background
In conventional saxophones, the keys for playing the notes G#, C#, B, and B flat form a cluster played by the fingers of the left hand. More specifically, the B and B flat notes are played by alternately pressing the respective keys with the little finger of the left hand. When playing musical arrangements requiring a transition between C#, B and B flat, the little finger must slide rapidly and smoothly between these adjacent keys; otherwise an improper sound results.
This transition is particularly difficult for novices and, with some selections, for accomplished saxophonist. It is also impossible to hold the C# lever and the B lever keys both down at the same time, thus limiting the musical arrangement possibilities. As a result of this difficulty many low register combination notes are simply avoided all together.
This problem has been partially addressed by Woehr et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,242. Woehr discloses a new saxophone key located adjacent the thumb rest, operated by the thumb of the left hand to play the B flat note thus avoiding the need to make the difficult transition of the little finger. However, such a key does nothing to enhance the C# to B flat transition. The Woehr key also requires extensive modification to the instrument and extensive retraining.
Others have recognized the importance of making a smooth transition from C# to B flat and have addressed this issue by providing rollers and guides such as is disclosed by Tairadate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,791 and Carree in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,317.